Affection Test
by felicitytorres
Summary: Morgan decides to put Spence to the test to see if their relationship is all one-sided.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I thought about writing this while looking at some you-tube vids. I noticed that Reid never initiates contact with Morgan, it's always the other way around. So I decided to write a little story about it. Enjoy and review. This will probably have a few more chapters added.**

Morgan's POV

They had been seeing each other for a couple of months now. After one tough case Morgan took Reid home and I guess it finally snapped, all that unresolved sexual tension. Morgan made the first move, and had been making all the first moves ever since. It's not that Reid didn't reciprocate, he was more than willing once things got started, but he never was the one to initiate, it was always Morgan. This fact was starting to bug him more and more. Morgan was never one to doubt his appeal. Ladies came on to him all the time, but this thing with Reid was really starting to baffle him, and annoy him. He was starting to think maybe he liked Reid more than he did. That was another new issue that never came up in his past involvements, him liking them more than they did. He was always the one who had to cut the clingy broad away, not the other way around. This situation with Reid was kinda scary. Maybe Reid was not that into this relationship. Maybe he was just too scared to say no to it for fear of losing a close friend. Maybe, maybe... He just didn't know.

So Morgan decided to do a little experiment. He would no longer make the first move. He would have to wait for Reid to do that. If Spencer wanted affection from him, he'd have to come and get it. But of course he wasn't telling Reid that. This little experiment was going to show him if he was the driving force behind this relationship, or if this really was a mutual thing between them.

He hoped he wouldn't have to wait too long.

Spencer's POV

He doesn't know what it is but something is different between him and Derek. He just can't put his finger on it. He's still pleasant, charming, kind and considerate, but something is definately different. He brings me my coffee in the morning. He draws my bath water at night, he cooks dinner, but somehow he seems distant. But maybe it's just his imagination, I mean its only felt like that for a couple of days...right...

**A/N: Poor baffled Reid! haha ( to be cont...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The affection test continues, maybe Spencer does like Derek a little bit. :) Thanks for your reviews. They spark me to write more. XOXO**

Spencer's POV

It's been three days now and Spencer it starting to feel like he has done something to alienate Derek, but he doesn't know what it is. It's morning he stayed over again at Derek's. Derek is in the shower, while Spencer is fixing his coffee. This thing is starting to trouble Spence and he's thinking maybe he should talk to Derek about it, but just what he should talk about he can't quite figure out. Derek comes downstairs, all fresh shaven and smelling soapy clean, no shirt on, only his pants and a towel around his neck. God, he looks so gorgeous.

"Morning Spence"

"Good morning, you want coffee?"

"Nah, I think I want juice instead."

Ok, I can't take this. Spencer closes the distance between them and presses a light kiss to Derek's cheek. He asks, "Hey, is everything alright with you? You don't seem like yourself lately."

"Oh, how so?"

"I don't know, maybe somethings on your mind...maybe. You seem a little... distant."

Derek sighs. "Well no, nothing on my mind. I'm fine Pretty boy, stop worrying."

"I just thought I'd ask. You sure you're OK."

"Yeah"

Spencer walks up behind him and gives him a hug. "Just checking. I'll go let Clooney out."

"OK babe."

While in the backyard Spencer's running the whole conversation back through his mind.

"He seems alright. I don't know..."

Morgan's POV

Three days Spencer. Three fucking long days! It took you three days to miss me. Should I be flattered that it wasn't as long as it could have been, or insulted because it took this long. I didn't think I'd be able to hold out anymore. I have to give it to him, he has some amazing will-power. But FINALLY you cracked. A simple kiss on the cheek and a hug. I feel like a man in the desert and he offered me a sippy cup of water. He has no idea how this is eating at me. I just want to tackle him right now in this kitchen. But I'm tired of being the weak link in this. I know he loves me. I can see it. But maybe after this he might appreciate me a little more. I hate making him feel rejected or unloved. I've done everything possible to ensure he doesn't get that signal from me because in NO WAY is that the case. I just want there to be a little more balance in this thing. So I think I'll hold out a little longer. Maybe by the end of this, he'll be the one tackling me. A man can dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope I didn't make you wait too long for this update. I have to get inspired you know. Don't forget to review. :) I'm sure this has one last chapter before I call it quits. Enjoy.**

Morgan's POV

It's been four and a half days and Morgan is starting to feel a bit sexually frustrated which is making him a LOT cranky. He's been snappy with everyone today, even Hotch. Hotch is the last person he should be getting cranky with. This is his own fault really and he shouldn't be taking it out on anyone else. Maybe he should just fess up to Reid and let him know what's going on. Looks like he's only hurting himself in the long run. But, Spence has made some progress. He kissed him when he came out the shower today. On the lips no less. That was something, right. He does care, he just isn't as outward about it as he is. Probably because of the way he grew up. I mean who was he to judge. He's put up barriers his whole life because of Carl Buford. Never being able to fully trust anyone. At least until Spencer came along. Spence made him feel non-threatened, safe. Like he could trust him with anything, his secrets, his body, his life. He just wished Spencer felt as free around him, as he did with him. He feels so relieved that there is someone who he can share everything with, that he has to SHOW it, through a look, a touch, a kiss, a thrust...wait, mind is wandering. This thing is starting to effect his concentration and work relations. It's time to end this. I'm going to tell him tonight about this little experiment. I just hope he doesn't get too mad about it.

Spencer's POV

I really miss Derek. For a genious that is about the stupidest thing to say. I mean, how can I miss someone I see everyday. We spend just about all our time together. We work together, we practically live together, but somehow I miss him. I mean we haven't had sex in a while. But it's not like we did it everynight, so it can't be the sex I'm missing, although that would be nice too. I miss...our...connection. That's it, the little things. The cuddling when we watch TV, the goodnight, and goodmorning kisses he used to give me everyday. The pat on the back, the squeeze of my neck. I miss...everything. Why is he backing away from me? Have I done something wrong? Or maybe, maybe he's waiting on me to make the first move. Well, if that's the case I have to end this tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. They keep me motivated and my mind gears working. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

Spencer's POV

Spencer left work early today, leaving Derek a bit baffled. He came up with the excuse he had a few errands to run before going home. Which was actually true. He had to get things ready for tonight. He was totally out of his element trying to do the romance thing, but its worth it to woo Derek back. He was too tense today. It seemed liked everything and everyone annoyed him. He had to see what he could do to get Derek to relax a little. He seemed so unlike himself lately.

He'll set the mood. A few candles a little jazz that Derek likes, and a nice dinner. Maybe that's what Derek needs. He just needs to unwind a bit. He's too stressed. I'll offer a massage, try to make him feel comfortable, anything to get to the bottom of what's troubling him.

Spencer is just putting the finishing touches on the table. The candles are lit the music is low. He hears the car door. Derek is right on time.

Derek shuts the door with a thud. Its kinda dark in here.

"Hey Pretty boy what's up? We blow a fuse or something?"

"No. I just thought the lighting went with the mood I'm trying to set."

Derek gave a sultry chuckle. "hmmm and what sort of mood is that?", and Derek grins that devilish grin that makes his heart flutter.

Spencer clears his throat to gain composure.

"Its a mood of romance and relaxation. I noticed you were a little tense today at work so I thought I would surprise you. Come have a seat on the couch. "

Spencer led him by the hand to the couch, turned him so his back was facing him and starting massaging Derek's neck.

"Ugh. Oh wow, that feels so good babe. Unngh...Oww... yeah like that."

"Feel good?"

"Feels wonderful, You have talented hands." Derek teased.

Morgan's POV

Wow. I feel sooo little right now. He went through all this trouble for me, because he feels like somethings wrong. I feel like such a jerk right now. He's giving me this incredible massage and I can't even enjoy it completely because I feel so damn guilty for depriving him my affection. It seemed like such a bright idea. But now, how could I have worried him like that? I have to come clean.

"Babe can you stop for a minute?"

"Sure, am I pressing too hard, or not hard enough?" Spencer said seductively.

"No, no nothing like that."

Spencer puts on a worried expression. "What's wrong, tell me."

Derek gave a deep sigh. " I don't know how to start."

"Well, just start at the beginning." Spencer gave him a quizzical look of concern.

"I just feel so guilty right now." Spencer winces at the word guilty. What could he be guilty about. Oh no, not that!

"I've been keeping my distance beca..."

Spencer bolts off the couch, wide eyed and pacing. " There's someone else!"

Derek jumps off the couch. Looking stunned and a little wounded.

"No Spencer! Of course not! I would never cheat on you! I love you too much to do that to you."

"Then what is it Derek!" All of Spencer's frustrations are finally bubbling over to the surface.

"For almost a week now you been here in body only. It's like we' re together, but we're not. Did I DO something? Why are you keeping me at arms length? Just tell me Derek!"

Derek sighs again, thinking, what have I gotten myself into "This was a huge mistake."

Spencer frowns at that statement. "What, our relationship?"

"No kid. Did you not hear a word I said earlier. I LOVE YOU."

"I HEARD you... and you know I hate when you call me kid. Spencer pauses a moment.

"What am I supposed to think, you just said this was a huge mistake."

"Will you just listen. Hear me out. I should have been honest with you from the beginning when I starting feeling this way."

Spencer starts to speak, but Derek puts his finger on his lips to stop him.

"I've been putting you through, well, a little experiment." Derek pauses. He doesn't know quite how to put it. " I guess you would call it an affection test, to see if I'm the only affectionate one in this relationship. This wasn't supposed to hurt anybody, you know I was just trying to spice things up a little. Shake it up, you know me." Derek said with a wink, but the charm wasn't working.

Spencer just stared at him with a stony expression.

New tactic. Just be straight with him. "Look Spencer I love you more than ever, and you don't know how hard its been not showing you any affection because I'm always touchy feely with you... but anyway, that's what this has been. And I hope you aren't too upset with me. You know I love ya Pretty boy." Morgan has never grovelled in his life. Everything is a new experience with this kid.

There was a long pause after his speech. Spencer just looked at him incredulously. Derek finally had to break the silence.

"Babe, say something, anything, yell at me. Say something." Derek was pleading.

After a long pause. Spencer finally spoke.

"How the hell can you have the audacity to turn my feelings into some sort of experiment thus reducing me to some pseudo lab rat! How dare you Derek!" He stormed away blowing out the candles on his way to the bedroom.

Morgan's POV

Uh oh. Looks like I got to do a whole lot of explaining and making up for this one. Big time. I just hope I haven't ruined the best thing that's ever happened to me.

**A/N: Don't worry. It will surely get better. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OK guys, this is the last sappy chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This could have been sooo NC-17, but I don't write smut. Think it, and read it, but don't write it. I'm so repressed. :( Anyway, don't forget to review. **

Derek went upstairs, taking the walk of shame to apologize further to Spencer. He knocked on the bedroom door, turned the handle, but it was locked.

"Come on Spence, let me in. We need to talk." No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer.

"Are you really going to make me do this outside the door." Still no answer.

"Ok, fine, I just hope you're listening."

"Spence, look I know I should have come to you about this issue between us. But I guess I have my own problems in this relationship. Here I am trying to help fix something I perceive is wrong with you, while avoiding what is wrong with me." Derek gave a heavy sigh.

"I should have been honest with you to let you know how I was feeling, instead of creating this covert operation to change you. I should have just told you that I needed you to come to me more often. For you to act like you want me, and need me as much as I need you. But for me to say that would mean I'd be making myself vulnerable to you, making myself appear weak." Derek sighed again.

"For all my life Spencer I have had to be strong, for my family, for the team. I know all the issues with Carl led me to believe that I could never let myself need anyone to lean on. I had to be there for myself. Take care of myself and shield myself from others. But when you came along, you really throwed a wrench in my beliefs. I was just scared to show you how **much **I need you."

Spencer slowly cracked the door and appeared to be a little misty. Derek grabbed his hands.

"I'm really sorry Spencer, can you forgive me."

"Of course I can Derek." Spencer gave him a big hug.

"I guess I should be apologizing as well. If I made you feel half the way I felt this week through the course of this relationship, then I too am extremely sorry."

"Derek, I have some of the same issues you have with trust, never wanting to allow anyone in for fear of losing them. But mainly Derek, its just that this is so new to me. I've never been in a relationship, never been in love, you're my first, well first everything that counts. I don't know how to act, I have all these feelings for you but I guess I'm too shy, or too awkward to express them properly."

"Shhhh, stop, I knew all this before getting involved with you Spence. You're just being you. I should have been man enough to tell you how I was feeling. This is my fault."

They both looked at each other and started to laugh. Spencer was the first to speak up.

"Wow aren't we the dysfunctional pair." he chuckled again.

"Well, dysfunctional or not, I think we're pretty awesome together."

Spencer leaned in and kissed Derek like it was the last time he would ever kiss him again.

Derek hummed into the kiss, only breaking away for air, "Wow, that was amazing."

"I can't believe I've been too shy to do that." Spencer smiled and said, "Well there's more of that coming, and much more often."

Derek pulled him closer and said in a sultry low voice, "I can't wait."

Spencer spoke, "You know, you may have awoken a sleeping giant."

"Oh really, how so?"

"Well, if I actually came to you every time I felt a bit amorous, I might not be able to keep my hands off of you. he paused, "You may find it hard to keep up."

Derek chuckled, "Oh is that so. You trying to call me an old man, youngster?"

"No", Spencer said amused, "But you are ten years my senior, I don't want to wear you out."

"We'll see who does the wearing out."

They held each other as they walked to the bed. Then Derek stopped to say,

"Babe I know you don't know much about relationships so this is going to be your first lesson", he said while undressing,..."Make up sex is the best sex EVER."

The end.


End file.
